


Tutto ciò che chiedo

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2018, erwinweek, erwinweek 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: L'uomo a cui credeva, l'unico che gli avesse fatto credere di nuovo in qualcosa, in qualcuno. Non lo aveva mai deluso, non aveva mai cercato di mostrarsi a lui diverso da ciò che era, tanto da risultare quasi stupido per certi versi. Ma andava bene così, gli piaceva proprio per quel motivo. Gli credeva per quello.





	Tutto ciò che chiedo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! || Scritta per l' _[Erwin Smith Week 2018](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/)_  
>  **Prompts:** Promessa (red list) || Tenderness (erwinweek)

Credere alle persone non aveva mai fatto per Levi. Affidarsi ad altri, per lui, era qualcosa di inconcepibile: cosa vi aveva guadagnato in passato? Solo delusione. Legarsi ad altri non era che una seccatura, quasi una debolezza. Se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stato vulnerabile e tutt'altro che invincibile.  _Eppure..._  
«Levi?» la voce di Erwin gli giunse all'orecchio sussurrata, come in un sogno, mentre si voltava nel letto e lo vedeva sistemarsi sotto le coperte con lui, per la notte. Erwin emise un  _brr_ , mentre si copriva, abbassandosi abbastanza per arrivare con la testa al cuscino condiviso. Levi continuò silenziosamente a guardarlo, senza dire una parola, conscio di avere davanti la sua più grande debolezza.  
L'uomo a cui credeva, l'unico che gli avesse fatto credere di nuovo in qualcosa,  _in qualcuno_. Non lo aveva mai deluso, non aveva mai cercato di mostrarsi a lui diverso da ciò che era, tanto da risultare quasi stupido per certi versi. Ma andava bene così, gli piaceva proprio per quel motivo. Gli credeva per quello.  
Erwin incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise, allargando il braccio che gli era rimasto per accoglierlo e Levi non si fece pregare, lasciandosi stringere e crogiolandosi in quel calore naturale; era sempre così caldo, talmente caldo che a volte dimenticava il freddo che c'era intorno a loro. Il gelo, la morte che aspettava oltre la porta, oltre le Mura. «Tutto bene? Sei gelido.»  
Non era una novità, ma Levi non disse nulla, limitandosi a un semplice mugugno, mentre affondava meglio il viso contro il petto ampio, coperto dal tessuto morbido e tiepido che ne copriva la pelle e le forme. Il suo odore inconfondibile.  
Rimasero così per attimi indefiniti, poi Levi come preso da una consapevolezza, parlò.  
«Erwin... Puoi promettermi una cosa?»  
«Mh?» la voce assonnata dell'uomo gli fece capire che stesse per addormentarsi della grossa, come al solito del resto: appena toccava il letto dormiva, al contrario di lui, che ci metteva sempre il triplo del tempo e, spesso, si svegliava durante la notte.  
«Vorrei vedere il mare.» mormorò, reduce dall'aver origliato la conversazione dei suoi tre sottoposti; Armin sembrava così deciso e determinato, così  _convinto_  che gli aveva ricordato la determinazione di Erwin, la stessa convinzione, la stessa cieca devozione per una causa suicida, che gli era già costata il braccio e che nel migliore dei casi gli avrebbe portato via anche l'altro.  
Erwin ridacchiò; aveva un tono roco, basso e lento. Profondo e Levi rabbrividì, perché gli piaceva sentirlo ridere, non lo faceva mai abbastanza e sembrava...  _Così appropriato_  la loro ultima sera insieme in un letto per chissà quanto. Fare l'amore non era un'opzione, del resto avevano imparato a scegliere i loro momenti insieme e Levi stesso, sapeva che non era una possibilità. Non quella notte.  
«Ti porterò a vedere il mare.» gli sussurrò, baciandogli affettuosamente l'orecchio e la guancia, facendolo sospirare e rabbrividire, mentre il cuore sussultava per qualcosa di sconosciuto, conscio di qualcosa che suonava come la prima menzogna mai detta. Eppure, malgrado tutto, Levi ci credeva. «Sì?»  
«Sì, lo vedremo insieme. Promesso.» il cuore sussultò ancora, ma Levi lo ignorò, preferendo crogiolarsi in quei baci, nella consapevolezza che era giusto vivere quell'istante, quel piccolo e fragile istante che minacciava di sparire da un momento all'altro.  
Era bello credere ancora a qualcuno, anche se sapeva che era una promessa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere la certezza di mantenere. Ma Erwin ci credeva, lo sentiva nella sua voce, nella sua attenzione verso di lui e quello, in parte, era tutto ciò che chiedeva per crederci.


End file.
